cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lecism
Lecism is a religion in Kantonia, Turkiye, Syria, and Judaia that was religion of the Empire of Arviniat, which once ruled Kantonia. Lecism is a polytheistic religion and has more than one god. Gods and beleifs Athir, the Primal Force - Athir is the Creator of the World in Lecism. He made everything and gave birth to the first gods. Rayinor, King of the Pantheon - Rayinor was the King of Gods. He ruled the gods and watched over the world. Famia, Goddes of Romance - Wife of Rayinor. In her realm were all things that had to do with romance, from marriage to childbirth to beauty. She was known for her beauty. Atana, Weaver of Civilization - Atana taught humans all the Arts of Survival (hunting, weaving, cooking, etc.) and all the Noble Arts (dancing, music, painting, sculpture, etc.). She presided over all civilization. Pradiyon, Lord of the Sea - Pradiyon ruled over the sea and all its creatures. He was the patron of sailors. Kiata, Earth Mother - Kiata was the Earth Mother. She was responsible for all animals and plants. Faibios, Charioteer of the Sun - Faibios was the god who drove the Chariot of the Sun around the sky. He got the hottest temper of the gods from driving the firey sun all day. Selenica, Lady of the Moon - Selenica drove the Chariot of the Moon. She was very tolerant, unlike Faibios. Morticus, Man of Death - Dark, mysterious Morticus presided over the realm of Death. He came to people at the end of their lives to take them to Death. There were several more minor gods. Festivals March 21 - Acari (New Year) - Acari, the New Year's festival, celebrates the end of winter and the old year, and the beginning of spring and the new year. April 3 - Festival of Rayinor - This is a day to honor Rayinor, King of the Pantheon. It is traditionally celebrated by a large, Mardi Gras-like parade. April 28-Apr. 29 - Lecusivo - Lecus was the man who founded Lecism and all its beleifs. This festival is dedicated to him. On the first day, Lecists fast to remember Lecus and to "purify their souls". On the second day, a huge celebration would be held and there would be a big feast. May 7 - Festival of Pradiyon - This festival is dedicated to the sea god Pradiyon and is celebrated by going to a creek, river, lake, ocean, pool, etc., and having a general celebration, often with swimming. May 19 - March of Lecus - Celebrates the march led by Lecus in 1227. Traditionally celebrated by marching to another town and back. May 30 - Festival of Atana - This festival is dedicated to, you guessed it, Atana. It is celebrated by performing the Arts of Surival and Noble Arts (see above). June 21 - Festival of Faibios - Celebrated by having a general celebration in the sun, and, at night, lighting a bonfire. July 15 - Arviniat Day - Celebrates the day when the Empire of Arviniat made Lecism its national religion. August 17 - Lucum - A day of memorial for the Lecists persecuted in the Duchy of Sinope from 1224-1325. September 21 - Festival of Kiata/Harvest - This is not only a festival for Kiata, but a harvest festival. Celebrated by songs, general celebration, and a feast. October 3-Oct. 15 - Birth of Lecus/Pilgramige - This celebrates the birth of Lecus. Many people make a pilgramage to his temple in Aicud, Asada, whichis where he was born and buried. November 19-Nov. 20 - Festival of Morticus - On the first day, people fast to remember dead loved ones and to acknowledge that all must die. On the second day, there is a celebration to celebrate the dead ones' lives and to remind us that it's still a long way from death. Also marked by praying to Morticus for a long life. December 21 - Festival of Selenica - At night, people go out and havea general celebration under the moon. January 18 - Lecusakef - Remembers the day when Lecus was ecxecuted. A very solemn occasion. February 13 - Festival of Famia - This is a festival to celebrate the triumph of love over all things. General celebration. On this day, people pray toFamia if they want to find love. Lecus Lecus was born in 1200 A.D., in the town of Aicud, in what is now Asada but what was once part of the Duchy of Sinope. In 1217 he got his first "message from the gods". He began preaching Lecism to his townsfolk. In 1220, he began traveling around the Duchy preaching the new religion. By 1224, he had over 2000 followers and was preaching in the city of Sinope itself. The government did not approve and began persecuting Lecists. In 1227, Lecus led a march of Lecists from Sinope to Aicud, and he led some brave souls back to Sinope. In 1230, the authorities had had enough. They managed to capture Lecus and throw him in jail. In 1231, theyled to the Central Square of Sinope and burnt him at the stake. His ashes were carried back to Aicud, and a temple was built around them. Category:internet-based religions Category: Controversy